


Broken Strings

by euphorianyx



Category: History - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorianyx/pseuds/euphorianyx
Summary: Jeon JungKook has been your boyfriend until you found out he cheated on you. Even though you did not want to get back at him a perfect opportunity came up. It was time for you to decide. Will you give him the taste of his own medicine or will you just keep it casual?





	1. Chapter 1

You and JungKook has been kinda distant lately and you were trying to figure out why. Foolish you did not think of the worst and focused on him being stressed because of work. Bringing his favorite pizza you were at the door to surprise him. He texted you he was going to be at dance practice so you were sure he was not at home. Using the keys you opened the door with a smile on your face. Though you saw his sneakers along with some high heel boots.

Leaving the pizza on the counter you tiptoed inside while trying to be quiet. You turned right and the door of his bedroom was slightly open. You saw him on top of a blonde girl. Finding it hard to believe you stood there. His name fall from her lips like a prayer. You wanted to go in there. You wanted to drag her out, you wanted to yell at JungKook but what was the use. Without making any scene you walked out quietly. 

For the next week you kept ignoring JungKook's calls and refused to meet him until he finally showed up at your door. Within his black turtleneck and jeans he looked mighty fine though you were not happy seeing him. Without waiting for you to invited he walked in. His big eyes were deep and it was clear how frustrated he has been. 

"Mind telling me what's going on Y/N?"

He asked. Closing your eyes you sighed. There was noway left to avoid this.

"I saw you JungKook... With her... In your room..."

Your words startled JungKook and he froze for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something but you had no time for crappy excuses.

"You know what JungKook... Save it. I know what I saw and there is noway I can forget it."

JungKook took your hand into his which you yanked away the very second.

"Y/N I..."

He tried again but you cut him off.

"We are done...for good."

His big doe eyes were teary and you hated seeing him like that. Though you remembered how hard it was to breathe when you saw them together. Shaking your head you took a step back.

"Get out JungKook... Please."

With you taking the last hope away JungKook irremediably walked out then you closed the door. You stood behind and could not fight the tears anymore. They were falling following each other. It took you months to recover and get back to your normal life again. Your best friend was throwing this big party and she made sure you were going. Sitting on her comfy bed you threw a pillow at Nana. 

"Can't I skip just this once. I will be there next time."

Nana threw you a mini black classic dress.

"No you are coming."

You rolled your eyes at her and grabbed the dress. After make up and hair you two were finally ready. Throwing one hopeful look at the incredibly high stilettos you sighed.

"I will be fine sitting here and watching movies..."

You remarked again which gained nothing more than a death glare from Nana. You hissed.

"Fine..."

The music was on full blast in the room and everyone were busy drinking. Though you were not in mood. JungKook was there with his friends and newly announced girlfriend. The girl that he has cheated on you. You shouted over the music at Nana.

"I told you it was not a good idea."

Nana threw a look on their side.

"I did not invite him! I only told Tae but bitch brought them all."

You knew she was telling the truth but that did not make you less frustrated or anything. You were so frustrated that you did not even notice the tall slim guy that has been watching you... Until he walked towards your side.

"You know standing here and gawking will not make him run back to you."

He smiled. Startled for a moment you stared blankly at him. Only then you paid back a gentle smile. He introduced himself.

"Kyung Il..."

Clicking your glasses you introduced yourself too.

"Y/N..."

When you two started to chat the conversation flowed effortlessly and you were surprised how cool KyungIl was. He reached to tug your hair behind your ear only to be stopped by JungKook's long fingers.

"Keep your hands off of her."

JungKook almost threatened KyungIl. Embarrased with everyone watching you asked JungKook.

"What are you doing?"

JungKook took a step towards you as he arched an eyebrow.

"Come on Y/N you don't have to play this game."

You rolled your eyes at him before you explained.

"I am not playing games JungKook."

KyungIl's sharp eyes landed on you as he demanded an explanation.

"Sorry he is my old boyfriend. We broke up because he cheated on me."

KyungIl did not need any further explanation. He turned towards JungKook.

"Are you a damn kid or what?"

Soon him and JungKook were pressing their shoulders. 

"Stop" you said "Just stop..."

JungKook grabbed your arm.

"Y/N are you really going to do this? With him?"

You arched an eyebrow at him.

"Try to stop me..."

KyungIl held out his hand which you did not even hesitate to take. 

"Want to get out of here?"

He asked as if he read your mind.

"Yes! Wherever you take me" 

With JungKook still staring behind you left the party.


	2. The Unshareable

Dropping like a bomb you left the party with Kyungil hand in hand. Even though he had his girlfriend next to him JungKook was not in the mood anymore. He kept drinking and avoided her for the rest of the night. He did not even talk to her when he drove her to home. She sure realized it was about you and was totally pissed off. However JungKook refused to give her any explanation. Memories flashing in his mind JungKook knew he missed you.

Things were different in your case. Walking down the streets you just casually chatted with Kyungil. When he realized you were cold he left his jacket on your shoulders. You were looking for something to eat and finally found some street truck. Having rice cake your dizziness was finally gone. Holding his hand you told him to follow you without a single word. After a smile Kyungil obeyed and you were at the door of your tiny flat. 

He was surprised but took a step in anyways. When you pulled him closer for a kiss he struggled to close the door behind. His jacket was already on the ground along with his tshirt. Touching him all over you walked towards the bedroom backwards. Taking the dress off of you Kyungil went for another deep kiss. The remaining clothes joined others on the floor. You were on the bed with him hovering over.

Each move and touch took you higher and higher. He was caring yet fast having you moan his name again and again as he thrusted into you. Knowing you were close he picked up the pace and you could not hold it anymore. Orgasm hit you like a wave. Feeling the pleasure take over your body loosened. Pressing his forehead to yours Kyungil enjoyed the moment. Then he opened his arms for you to lay between them. Being tired, a sweet sleep took over soon.

You woke up with the harsh knock on the door earlier than expected. Both grumpy, Kyungil kicked the sheets off of him to see who it was. He grabbed his jeans from the ground, quickly throwing them on. He handed you his tshirt before he left closing the door of the bedroom.Wearing the tshirt you tried to understand who it was but was surprised. You knew that voice damn well. You walked out to find JungKook and Kyungil awkwardly standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

Was your simple yet sensible question. JungKook licked his lips.

"I came here to talk to you..."

You arched an eyebrow.

"Well... I didn't know we had things to talk."

JungKook seemed distressed.

"Y/N tell me did you..."

You cut him off.

"Did what you have done with her? Yes JungKook I slept with him."

When he stared into your eyes you could clearly tell he was hurt.

"Why?"

Tearing your eyes away from him you sighed.

"You ask me why? Then explain JungKook why did you sleep with her while you were still with me?"

JungKook did not say anything but just looked down. Kyungil finally spoke as he blocked you from JungKook's sight.

"You heard her. Leave now."

JungKook gritted his teeth as he hissed.

"This is none of your business."

Kyungil rolled his eyes as he spoke with a deep voice which was even colder.

"She is mine so thats exactly my business."

Suddenly a smug smile appeared on JungKook's lips.

"Because you slept with her just once? You even messed that up since she still can walk."

At the very moment Kyungil threw a strong fist from right which took JungKook by surprise. After that JungKook's threw another one back twice as strong and Kyungil stumbled. You stepped between them to stop the fight. 

"JungKook I think its best if you leave."

While wiping the little drop of blood from his mouth he gave you another broken look. Kyungil closed the door as he sighed.

"He does not give up, does he?"

You spent the rest of the day together but your mind kept drifting to JungKook and that his deep eyes. You tried to brush it off but it was worse when Kyungil left. You asked for him to stay but he had work tomorrow. 

"I will call you tomorrow, okay?"

He said giving you a lingering sweet kiss before he left. You decided a few glasses of alcohol would be nice so opened a bottle of gin. While you were swallowing the second glass your phone rang. It was JungKook so you knew you had to ignore but he did not give up. You finally answered his fifth call.

"Let me guess, you have to see me."

A small chuckle left his lips.

"I am already on my way so you don't have any other option."

Within ten minutes he was knocking the door. After a deep sighed you opened. JungKook walked in right away. He wanted to say a lot of things. He even planned on the way but none of it mattered anymore. He wrapped his arms around you as he whispered through your ear.

"I miss you Y/N... And I mean it."

You tried to break out from his grip but he did not let you.

"No..." he almost ordered "Stand still and listen."

Since it was no use you stopped fighting. When he spoke again his voice was deep.

"I am an idiot...Even worse... You had everything I needed and I ruined it but I need you Y/N" 

He was nuzzling your neck as if you were one and only drug he needed. Even though you did not want to give in to his touch, it was your weakness. Touching you all over JungKook managed to get into your system again as he kissed you.


End file.
